Three Quarters Moon
by Gryffinbear
Summary: Bree gets a second chance when she leaves with the wolf pack as the Cullens face off with the Volturi. Who is this mysterious child that Sam found in the forest while waiting for Carlisle to arrive to help Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter they belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 1

Bree stumbled back on her hands trying to get away from the yellow-eyed Vampire stalking towards her "Please don't hurt me, I don't want to fight!" she said desperately. The yellow-eyed vampire's eyes softened at those words

"I do not wish to hurt you child, but I will in order to protect my Family" He said softly.

"Carlisle!" said a voice as it rushed over to them "Esme stop she does not wish to fight" Carlisle said as stopped the female yellow-eyed vampire from coming any closer.

"Carlisle if the Volturi find her she will be killed with the rest of the Newborns" Esme said looking at the child sadly.

Carlisle sighed " Child if you give us your word that you will control yourself and not harm anyone, we will not harm you" he said Bree stared at him for a moment.

" Okay I promise to control myself, but she is making it very hard" she said pointing towards Bella

Carlisle smirked "That was Bella's objective, she wanted to drive the newborns insane to distract them, so she spread some of her blood around"

"Well she is succeeding I can't get her scent out of my mind, Riley made us smell her red shirt before we came here" Bree said peaking around Carlisle and Esme to look at Bella.

" Make sure you control yourself Bree, My son Edward would rip you apart if you tried to harm Bella" Esme said seriously.

" Riley described her as your ' Pet Human' " Bree said without looking away from Bella.

"Bella is not our 'Pet Human' as you put it, she is my son's mate Carlisle said narrowing his eyes at Bree.

Bree stared at Carlisle in disbelief, then jumped to her feet as Diego stalked out of the forest heading towards Bella and Edward " No Diego don't!" she screamed but was ignored as he was attacked by a set of Black and Tan wolves. The black and white wolf was pushed away as Diego went to grab it, by the larger tan wolf. Bree winced as a loud piercing howl rang through the clearing. She gasped in shock as the howl suddenly turned into a human scream.

" Bree come with us right now, Carlisle needs to make sure that Jacob is okay" Esme said holding out her hand to Bree as Carlisle ran over to the crowd of shirtless men.

Bree grabbed Esme's hand and pulled herself up, she and Esme quickly returned to the group of yellow-eyed vampires. A blond male hissed at her as they approached, but a pixie like female put her arms around him before he could pounce " Now, Now, Jasper behave she is on our side now, there is no need to attack" she said softly to him, then turned to Bree " Hi, I am Alice and the grump is Jasper, I promise that we will not harm you, What is your name?" she asked while she kept her arms around Jasper.

" I'm Bree Tanner" she said shyly

Alice smiled, then she seemed to zone out for a moment, before she gasped loudly and turned towards Carlisle " They are coming Carlisle!, Sam needs to take Jacob and leave now they mustn't know that they were involved" she said.

" Bree you must go with Sam and the others" " She can't come with us, she will attack us the moment we are out of sight of you" Sam shouted cutting Carlisle off.

"Sam you will be fine, Bree will not harm anyone she gave us her word" Esme said.

" Sam if the Volturi find you here, when they arrive they will not hesitate to kill you all" Carlisle said as he stood up from kneeling next to Jacob. Sam practically snarled at Carlisle before he nodded and motioned for the other boys to carefully lift Jacob off the ground and started to headed back towards La Push.

Alice grabbed Bree as the girl started to leave " Bree I have I job for you"

" A job?" Bree said looking at Alice confused

" See the boy they are carrying" Bree nodded " Your job is to protect that boy, this is how you show us that you can control yourself, if any more harm comes to Jacob the blame will fall on you" Alice said as Bree started to back away from her.

" Don't leave Jacob's side until Bella gets there" Bree nodded then sped off after the wolves tracking their scent.

Bree followed the pack above them through the tree. She jumped down next to them as they entered the Reservation. Paul jumped causing him to almost drop Jacob, he growled at Bree.

" Paul if you make us drop Jacob, I will send Bella after you" Sam said as they carefully carried Jacob over to his house.

Bree hissed as they reached Jacob's house. Billy Black was sitting in the doorway with a shotgun pointed at Bree.

" What is one of those monsters doing with you Sam" he snarled at Sam as he walked up to the house with Jacob in his arms.

"It is one of the Cullen's newest strays, she was appointed Jake's bodyguard by the pixie until Carlisle and Bella get here" Sam said as he carefully walked around Billy and into the house. Bree move to follow, but found Billy's gun in her face. She ripped the gun out of Billy's hand and threw it behind her as she entered the house following Sam deeper into the house.

Several minutes later Carlisle drove up to Jacob's House. Carlisle got out of his car as Paul and Sam carried Billy in his wheelchair out the front door.

" Thank you for not shooting Bree on sight Billy" he said before he stepped into the house to tend to Jacob.

" Kinda hard to shoot someone, when she throws your gun away" he heard Billy mumble as he walked further into the house.

"So you are going to be the newest Cullen" came a pain-filled voice from the bed making Bree jump. She looked towards the person she was suppose to protect.

" Maybe if they do not hand me over to the other vampires" Bree said softly

" I think that I can speak for my Family Bree , when I say that we would never do that" a voice said making Bree crouch in front of Jacob's bed and hissed, but she relaxed some when Carlisle walked into the room with his medical bag in his hand.

"Bree can you wait outside of the room while I treat Jacob? " Carlisle said as he knelt down next to Jacob.

" Alice said to stay with him until Bella got here" Bree said sitting down next to the bed.

Carlisle smiled at Bree "I understand Bree, but I do not want you to do something you will regret when I start treating Jacob's injuries" he said. Bree sighed as she got up, walking out of the room as Carlisle closed the door behind her. Bree sat down on the floor and winced , covering her ears as screams started to come Jacob's room as Carlisle started to treat Jacob's injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several Hours later Jacob's door opened and Carlisle stepped out , and knelt down in front of Bree " You can go back in now Bree, I am done I will be back later with some more pain meds for Jacob, stay here with Jacob until Bella arrives" he said as he stood up. Bree nodded as she stood up and walked back into Jacob's room and sat down next to the bed.

Carlisle moved to leave when Bree sucked in her breath covering her nose with her hand. What is wrong Bree, has Bella arrived?" he asked Bree shook her head.

"Carlisle, Sam has someone he wants you to check over outside" Jacob said weakly from the bed.

"Stay here Bree" Carlisle said as he left Jacob's room

Carlisle walked towards the front door with a confused look on his face, he did think any of the other boys had been injured other than Jacob. Carlisle eyes widened as he stepped out the front door. Sam had a small teenager in his arms.

"Sam is he one of yours?" Carlisle asked as he walked over to them.

"No I found him in the woods while we were making our rounds through the Reservation; he was being chased by a group of men in black robes with white masks on their faces"

Carlisle looked at the child in shock hoping it was not who he thought it was, one of his good friends in England had written to him informing that an important child in their society had gone missing a few weeks ago.

"Is there something wrong Carlisle, why do you look so shocked to the boy in Sam's arms" Billy asked looking at Carlisle confused.

"Awhile ago I received a letter in the mail from an old friend who lives overseas, he talked about a child who had gone missing, he had suspected kidnapping" Carlisle said still looking over the child.

" What does that have anything to do with the child Sam found in the woods" Billy said as Carlisle moved a piece of hair out of the boy's face revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar on the child's forehead.

"He meets the description that my friend provided in the letter" he said as Bella's red truck pulled up to the house.

"Is Jacob alright" Bella said as she jumped out of her truck.

"Jacob is fine for now Bella, but keep your visit short I want him to rest" Carlisle said Bella nodded as she walked towards Billy's house "Bella can you send Bree out here please" he asked

"Sure Carlisle" Bella said as she stepped inside.

A moment later Bree stepped out holding her nose. She stared curiously at the boy in Sam's arms, confused as to why he didn't smell like food to her. Carlisle smiled at the confused expression.

"Keep an eye on him, while I make a call" Carlisle said as he walked toward his car, then pulled out his cell phone out. They could only hear parts of Carlisle conversation.

"Yes I have the child"

"No you cannot tell him my friend"

"I need you to bring meds for werewolves"

No not real ones, a pack of shifters" Sam paled at this, who was Carlisle telling their secret to.

Sam took a step away from Bree not wanting to so close to the newborn vampire. Bree just smiled at Sam as Carlisle came back over.

"Are you going to take a look at him now?" Sam asked

Carlisle shook his head "No we have to wait for my friend to get here"

"Where is your friend from?" Paul asked

Carlisle smirked "England" he said simply, and then laughed at the looks on the wolves faces.

" England! It could take him days to get here" Paul shouted trying to keep himself from shifting.

Carlisle smirked at Paul as a Black SUV pulled up to the Black House "That is him right now" he said pointing towards the car.

The driver's side door of the SUV opened and out stepped a tall black haired man dressed in black from head to toe " Severus, Harry is over here" Carlisle said as the man glanced over at them.

Severus nodded as he reached back into his car and pulled out a black duffle bag, slipping it over his shoulder as he walked towards them.

"Which one of you found Potter?" he said as he dodged a swipe from Carlisle.

" You are not in England anymore Severus, drop the ' Evil Potions Master' act" Carlisle snapped

Severus sighed " Which one of you found Harry" he said once more giving Carlisle a look.

" I did, he was running from a group of men in black cloaks" Sam said as he took a step back as if to protect the boy. Carlisle just smiled at Sam's reaction to Severus.

" Sam, Severus is not going to hurt Harry" he said as Severus took out his healer's wand, causing Sam to back up more.

" Sam, Severus is not going to harm Harry, what he is holding is just a tool to help him treat Harry's injuries" Carlisle said trying to soothe Sam's fears of Severus Healers Wand.

" I do no spend an entire school year trying to keep this boy alive, just to harm him now" Severus said as he walked up to Sam, and started to run his Healer's wand over Harry speaking softly in a language only Carlisle understood.

Harry groaned softly as Severus finished. He slowly opened his eyes, looking straight at Severus " Professor?" he said weakly, then noticed that he was in someone's arms. He started to panic and squirm in Sam's arms.

" Potter! Stop moving, you are going to make all my work be for nothing" Severus said as he quickly slipped his healer's wand away and to the boy into his arms.

"Where is the other boy Carlisle" Severus said as the boy started to calm down and stop squirming.

" He is inside Severus" Carlisle said

" How seriously was he injured?" Severus said as he motioned for Carlisle to follow him inside.

" A newborn vampire shattered most of the bones on his right side while he was in wolf form" he said as he stepped inside and led Severus to Jacob's room.

As they reached the room Bella turned towards them as Jacob finished talking " Tell Edward I will see him at school tomorrow" Carlisle nodded as she left the room. On the bed Jacob sighed loudly and looked away from the door , closing his eyes tightly.

Severus held Harry carefully in one arm as he enlarged the room and conjured another bed with his limited knowledge of wandless magic. He carefully laid Harry on the new bed " Stay here Potter, Do not move from this bed while I am checking over the other boy" Severus said sternly

Harry nodded slowly " Yes sir"

Severus walked over and knelt down next to the other boy. He moved to pull out his Healer's wand to scan the boy, when he heard an angry hiss from the doorway. Severus shot up , with his regular wand flying into his hand with a flick of his wrist. Crouched in the doorway was the newborn vampire that had been standing near them as he had been checking over harry.

" Bree calm down Severus is here to help Jacob" Carlisle said quickly

Severus did not lower his wand until Bree slowly stood up from her crouched position. Severus stared at the newborn that was not much older than Harry. " Bree is your name?" she nodded " Come here I have new job, you can go back to being bodyguard after" he said firmly.

Bree hesitated for a moment until Carlisle looked over at her and nodded.

Bree slowly walked into the room and sat next to Severus on the floor. Severus set the duffle bag in front of Bree, then handed her the sheet of paper he got from the scan he did on Harry. " I need you to take of Harry for me while I heal Jacob, everything he needs is on that list, Carlisle can help you" he said then summoned the supplies he needed for Jacob, making Bree jump as the supplies came flying out of the bag and landing neatly next to Severus. He handed over the bag to Bree " Go on I assure you that Potter will not bite you" Severus said with a smirk ignoring Carlisle frown at the use of 'Potter'.

Harry smiled weakly at Bree as she hurried over with the bag Snape had given her " Hi" he said softly making her jump. She looked down at him startled " Hi" she said shyly before she started to pulling things out of the bag while Carlisle helped Harry sit up against the pillows on the bed.

Severus shook his head at them, then glance down at Jacob " What is your full name?" he asked as he started to scan Jacob with his Healer's wand.

" Jacob Black" he said then gripped the bed with his left hand as a spike of pain when through him.

Severus look at Jacob and sighed " I unfortunately cannot take all your pain away, because some of the things I am going to give you, will not work with pain medication, but I know that the morphine that Carlisle gave you will not counteract any of the medication I give you" he said as he slipped into his 'healer' persona that does not usually come out until the summers when he works for his 'brother's' Hospital.

Jacob just stared at this stranger that Carlisle brought as he continued to ramble about what he was going to do and what each strange and nasty liquid did that he was making him drink. His pain did go down to a bearable level, then he watched him pick up this strange bottle with a skull as the cap. "What is that?" Jacob asked weakly

Severus looked up at Jacob as he finishes measuring out the right amount of Skell-a-grow for a young werewolf. " Ahh… He speaks, I was getting concerned most people are much more vocal when they have to take my potions" he said smirking at the confused look on Jacob's face from his choice of words. Severus ran his Healer's wand over the right side of Jacob's body, vanishing all of the shattered bone fragments from the boy's right shoulder down to his right foot that still refuse to set right.

Jacob gasped as he felt his right side go numb " What did you do, Why can't I move my right side?" he asked starting to panic.

" Everything is fine Jacob, calm down" Severus said softly as he held the cup of Skell-a-grow to Jacob's mouth helping the boy drink it all down. Severus quickly picked up the leg brace and slipping the boot end over Jacob's right foot, then strapped the rest in place, He carefully lifted Jacob's right arm and laid it into the black full arm brace, and made sure all the straps were fastened before slipping a blue and white sling over the boy's arm and pinning it firmly against Jacob's chest.

" Carlisle can you set up the Morphine drip while set up the monitoring Charms around the room in case one of the boy's need me or both of us during the night" Severus said as he slipped his Healer's wand away and pulled out his regular wand. He started walking around the room softly chanting in Latin.

" This might sting for a second Jacob" Carlisle said as he slid the iv needle into Jacob's left hand, then hung the Iv bag on one of the hooks in the wall behind Jacob's bed. After Severus was done warding the room and walked back over to Jacob's bed and tapped the Iv bag with his wand starting the drip.

" Bree I need you to keep an eye on these two until we return in the morning" Severus said Bree nodded. Severus pulled one more thing out of his duffle bag, before he slung it over his shoulder.

" these should satisfied your thirst until morning until we return and Carlisle can show you how to hunt the correct way" he said as he handed her the pouch filled with dark red lollipops.

" What are these? " she asked

"They are called Bloodpops, a Vampire's favorite treat" he said smirking.

Severus glanced at Harry " Potter you better behave while I am gone" Harry nodded slowly before his eyes slipped closed as he finally gave into sleep. Severus turned toward Carlisle " I will see you in morning Carlisle" He said then left the room heading out of the house.

Carlisle watched him leave before he turned back to Jacob " Can you make sure Billy does not shoot Bree I am gone I will be back later to check on you" He said smirking.

Jacob laughed weakly " I will do my best"

" that is all I ask, I will be back in a couple of hours to check on you Goodnight Jacob" Carlisle said as he walked out of Jacob's room and headed for his car.


End file.
